


Mood Lighting

by duchessofthemoonbase



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Seduction, listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofthemoonbase/pseuds/duchessofthemoonbase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because frankly, the accent is enough."</p><p>"What do you mean?" the Doctor asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mood Lighting

**Author's Note:**

> Listen is one of my all-time favorite episodes and I'm convinced this is what Clara meant when she said this...I'm procrastinating on studying for math. :P

Clara relaxed into her chair, trying to let the silence at the end of the universe calm her even though it kept insisting on terrifying her. She and the Doctor had been sitting here for a while now, and she was starting to get sleepy.

She was about to drift off when she noticed the reddish purple light around them fade to blue. Clara laughed, barely keeping awake, hardly aware of what she was saying.

“Do you have your own mood lighting now? Because, frankly, the accent is enough.”

The Doctor looked at Clara, a bit shocked, and Clara felt herself sink back into her chair, glad the darkness was hiding how scarlet her face probably was. Did she really just let that slip?

“What do you mean?” the Doctor asked.

Clara swallowed. “I mean, um, why do you need the mood lighting with the accent, you know?”

“For what though?” the Doctor asked, and Clara felt her brain running in circles. _Shit, shit, shit._

“For you know… _stuff_.”

“You’re not being very specific, Clara.”

Clara shifted in her chair and looked down at the white tiles on the floor. “You know…a…seduction or whatever.”

“What do the lights and my accent have to do with a seduction?” the Doctor asked.

“Oh you know,” Clara said, smirking. “On earth that’s how people try to seduce each other, they dim the lights to make it romantic.”

“Okay…but what about the accent?”

“Well women like…I guess they like thinking about that deep Scottish brogue thing in _that_ context.”

The Doctor looked surprised. “Why, do earth women just really like Scotland or something?”

Clara shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“You’re an earth woman.”

Clara’s heart stopped. “Well, yeah, but that’s just a lot of earth women who think like that, I didn’t say it was me.”

The Doctor smirked. “You so did.”

“I did not!”

“You said, ‘because frankly, the accent is enough’, which basically translates to, ‘your accent on its own is enough motivation for me or any other woman to get in bed with you, so you may as well ditch the new mood lighting feature.’ ”

Clara stood up from her chair, speechless and indignant. “That is not what I meant.”

The Doctor stood up and laughed, slowly approaching her until she was backed up against the door of the Tardis.

“You can’t lie your way out of this one…” he put his lips against her ear, making sure to roll the R in her name. “… _Clara Oswald_.”

Clara swallowed hard, feeling her heart pound faster and faster as he got closer. That bloody idiot.

“That’s not what I meant.”

The Doctor smirked. “Clara, just admit my accent makes you think of me inappropriately. Say it.”

“No.”

The Doctor placed his fingers on her neck, feeling her pulse. “Either you’re lying or incredibly aroused right now…so...which is it?”

“Neither.”

The Doctor smiled, and put his lips to Clara’s ear again. “You’re a very, _very_ naughty girl Clara, lying to my face like that.”

Clara slapped him.

The Doctor stepped back. “Sorry?”

Clara’s eyes burned into him. “Is this some sort of joke?”

“No…”

Clara scoffed. “Really, Doctor. Day one, you say ‘I’m not your boyfriend, Clara’ and then here you are, teasing me about how attracted I am to you just to prove a stupid bloody point. Driving me insane with lust before your very eyes just to prove you’re right about some stupid thing I let slip!”

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. “Insane with lust? Goodness, Clara.”

“Oh, piss off.”

Clara began to storm off into the other room.

“Clara, please, wait.”

Clara sighed. “What now?”

The Doctor looked down at his feet. “Clara, I _was_ trying to seduce you. I didn’t think there was any chance you were attracted to me until now. If I knew I would have done it long ago.”

Clara stopped. “Really?”

The Doctor sighed. “Yes. I didn’t think someone as beautiful as you would want…this old face.”

Clara smiled. “On the contrary. You’re quite the silver fox.”

The Doctor looked at her quizzically. “Silver fox?”

“Never mind,” Clara laughed. “Its another earth thing. Do you really think I’m beautiful?”

The Doctor smiled playfully. “So beautiful that you don’t need any mood lighting.”

“Good,” Clara said. “So…you were in the middle of…seducing me, I believe?”

“Yes,” the Doctor said, backing Clara up against the Tardis door once again. He slid his hand up under her navy skirt and smiled up against her ear.

“Clara Oswald, I’ve got all night to say all _sorts_ of things to you.”


End file.
